


After All This Time

by ToTheStarsWriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Bonding, Dragon Riders, M/M, Mate bonds, No Werewolves, No vampires, Platonic Bonds, Shadowhunters are dragons, The whole world knows about warlocks, Warlocks exist, and dragons, as are some downworlders, magic is known, which one do you think they'll have, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/pseuds/ToTheStarsWriting
Summary: It was no secret to anyone that Magnus Bane was one of the few warlocks who had no desire to find himself a dragon. But only a select few knew how much Magnus had once wanted one, or how his excitement had faded with each passing decade when he didn’t find the spark of the bond with any dragon he met. After a few centuries, he gave in to the belief that perhaps there just wasn’t a dragon meant for him out there.His friends insisted he was wrong. Warlocks weren’t meant to be without a dragon, they said. The fact that Magnus had lasted four hundred years without a bond was something of a marvel to the world. No warlock had gone beyond three centuries without finding one. Warlocks and dragons were meant to bond. It was how things had gone since the dawn of time.... In which Magnus tries to pretend, and fate has other ideas





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote (am writing) a story series where Alec is hiding as a dragon, and it's nowhere near as good as this IMO. But I decided I wanted a story where not only was Alec a dragon and open about it, but where every other Shadowhunter was, too! Hence, this was born. I'm going to mark it as finished for now, but I'll definitely be adding more to it later on, just for fun. So if there's anything you'd like to see feel free to let me know :)
> 
> Unbeta'd, I still haven't found one, so mistakes are my own :)

This had to be one of the stupidest ideas that Magnus had ever let himself be talked into. If it weren’t for the firm hand curled over his arm, tugging him forward, he would’ve spun around already and gone back to his loft, far away from here.

At his side, Catarina shot him a glare and then gave another firm tug to his arm. “You are _not_ backing out on me now, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus shot her as innocent a look as he could muster. Judging by the frown she wore she wasn’t falling for it. “I wasn’t planning on going anywhere,” Magnus tried, even though the both of them knew he was lying. Catarina didn’t even dignify his words with a response. She just rolled her eyes and tugged him up the stairs to the local New York Dragon Clan House.

It was no secret to anyone that Magnus Bane was one of the few warlocks who had no desire to find himself a dragon. But only a select few knew how much Magnus had once wanted one, or how his excitement had faded with each passing decade when he didn’t find the spark of the bond with any dragon he met. After a few centuries, he gave in to the belief that perhaps there just wasn’t a dragon meant for him out there.

His friends insisted he was wrong. Warlocks weren’t meant to be without a dragon, they said. The fact that Magnus had lasted _four hundred years_ without a bond was something of a marvel to the world. No warlock had gone beyond three centuries without finding one. Warlocks and dragons were meant to bond. It was how things had gone since the dawn of time.

Sometimes a dragon could bond with a regular human – and in doing so, grant them enough magic to sustain the bond and not die – but those cases were _rare_. Usually it turned out that the ‘human’ they’d bonded was in fact someone with latent warlock abilities that simply hadn’t manifested for one reason or another.

However, whereas that human bonded with a dragon out of pure want or love or desire, there was a component of _necessity_ for warlocks, even if that was something that wasn’t advertised outside of the magical community.

Dragons were beings of pure magic. The very same kind that ran through a warlock’s veins. And as such, they were the only thing capable of helping a warlock unlock their full potential. Without a dragon-bond, warlocks couldn’t access all of their magic. Not without killing themselves in the process.

Magnus had never been that bothered by the idea the way he knew some warlocks were. He was powerful enough as it was, he tried to convince himself. Why add a dragon to the mix and get himself more power in the process? It wasn’t like he _needed_ it.

Only, that wasn’t exactly true. There were stories, more legends, that claimed that going too long without a dragon-bond would eventually lead to a loss of control, the magic in a warlock growing too strong for them. In the end, it was said that the magic would burn them out until they lost any semblance of control and their magic burst free from them, taking out them and anyone else around them.

Whether those were more than just legends, no one seemed to know for sure, but it was enough to scare most warlocks into looking. And once they found their bonded, be it a mate-bond or a platonic-bond, the stories didn’t much matter anymore

It’d been over a century since Magnus had given up any hope, and his friends had held their tongues, giving him space. They’d respected his decision even if they didn’t agree with it. But recently he’d started having some troubles. Just a few spells that hadn’t gone quite the way they were supposed to. Little missteps, nothing more!

Catarina hadn’t agreed. With the help of her husband, Ragnor, and their dragon, Raphael, they’d poked and prodded and bullied Magnus until he finally agreed to go to the local New York Clan House and at least _meet_ the dragons there. “You don’t have to bond,” Catarina had reassured him. “No one can force that on you, even if you do feel the spark. So what harm is there going to at least look?”

‘The Spark’ was what it was called when a dragon and warlock found one another. There were different descriptions for what it felt like to each person, but it was said that there was no denying what the sensation was. Some liked to say there was no denying the bond after that, either.

“At the very least, you’ll be out an afternoon,” Ragnor had added on. “Lilith knows you can spare it. It’s not like you’ve got anything else going on in your life.”

And so Magnus found himself walking up the steps of the one place he’d sworn never to come to.

As everyone learned in school, dragons had their own structural system, one that the rest of the world only got glimpses of. But for the most part, each House was run by a family of dragons. It just so happened that the New York House was run by the Lightwood line – one which Magnus had personal experience with. He’d known a few Lightwoods in his time. Not all of them had been great, though he had enjoyed the company of some. Including one of the current ones.

In particular, Maryse and Robert, the dam and sire to the current generation of Lightwoods, were two that Magnus would dearly love to avoid. He’d encountered them during the Wars, and he wasn’t keen on doing so again.

Their children didn’t seem to be anything like them. Magnus knew the daughter, Isabelle. She was the most prominent face for the Clan. Though most of that fame came from the fact that she was the first dragon to mate a human in at least six hundred years. Not only that, but their introduction and mating had been brought about by the surprise return of Clarissa Fairchild, a dragon who had been hiding as a human after her mother had taken her in an attempt to flee her mate, Valentine.

It was quite the scandal, with implications that few humans thought of. Their memories weren’t long enough to truly remember the Wars. They had no idea about Valentine and what he was like, what kind of horror he’d brought. It meant they weren’t able to read the signs the way the warlock community was and see the potential for what could be coming.

Magnus shook those thoughts away for a different time. He wasn’t here to think about the worries for the future. He was here to do a walkthrough, meet a few dragons, and appease his friends so that they might finally leave him alone.

Walking through the wards at the front door had both Catarina and Magnus shivering. Yet even Magnus had to stop and stare a little once they were on the other side.

What had looked like an old yet well kept church on the outside was something so much more underneath the wards. They weren’t inside a church – they were inside a _castle_. A much, _much_ larger castle than should fit in this space. It felt of old power, and new. Not just in the warlocks that Magnus could sense in here, but in magic deep in the very foundations of the place itself. The whisper of it tickled up Magnus’ spine. He shivered once more.

They stepped through the doors and into the Great Hall, which, while not as large as many Magnus had seen, was still impressive in all its stone and stained glass windows. There were a few people milling about here and there, and dragons in their smaller forms. Though Magnus saw one that was about the size of a dog, and another about the size of a horse. But, at the far end of the hall was a desk, and that was where Catarina dragged Magnus to

The man behind the desk was tall, with dark skin and a stern yet welcoming look on his face. He carried the bearing of someone who took no shit from anyone but wasn’t harsh about it. Magnus had known him off and on for at least a hundred years now. It was easy to smile as he greeted him. “Lucian, my dear! Looking ravishing as always.”

Lucian – Luke – was already straightening up when they got close, moving to come around the desk instead of just staying behind it. He held out a hand as he reached them and gave Magnus a smile that held a teasing edge to it. “It’s good to see you again, Magnus. I have to admit I saw your name on the list and I had to be the one to greet you. I didn’t think anyone would ever be able to get you to step foot in here.”

“It wasn’t easy,” Catarina said dryly, cutting Magnus off. Her glare was fond when she shot it his way. “He’s stubborn, but so am I.”

That drew a laugh out of Luke. “I remember,” he teased her. Then he was smiling at Magnus once more. “Well, whatever brought you here, I’m glad. We’ve got a pretty full house today. If you’d have come last week, we would’ve been a lot emptier.”

As Luke gestured for Magnus to follow him – Catarina, already bonded, would wait in the Great Hall so as not to disturb any chance at connection Magnus might make – the warlock tilted his head curiously to watch his old friend. “What happened?”

Luke led them off to the side, through a set of heavy doors that took them into a long hallway. “We had a bit of an Alpha dispute recently.”

That was enough to set Magnus’ eyebrows flying. Not only the words, or the idea that the Lightwoods might no longer be in charge here, but the fact that Luke was actually telling him about it. That kind of thing was usually kept private. Dragons didn’t like to air out their troubles to anyone.

A look to the side had Luke’s lips twitching. He didn’t miss Magnus’ stunned expression, nor the reason for it. “There’s not gonna be keeping any of this one quiet. It wasn’t some random dragon coming in to take over. Maryse and Robert’s oldest stepped up and took control. Barely any bloodshed, too. There were a few dragons that left with ‘em, but we’ve been getting some new blood in their places. Ones who don’t mind having a kid in charge.”

That sounded – well, it sounded huge. But it also made Magnus a bit hesitant. What kind of mess was he going to be walking in on today?

The heavy feel of Luke’s hand on Magnus’ shoulder drew him out of his thoughts. He found the other man watching him with a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry. If it wasn’t safe, Alec wouldn’t have let the doors open. He’s a good kid.”

There wasn’t much time for anything else to be said. They’d reached the end of the hall by then and Luke was opening up the next set of doors. These ones let them out into the main courtyard of the castle – and what was clearly the main grounds for the dragons.

The courtyard was enormous; it had to be to house this many dragons. Oh, there weren’t as many as there could be, Magnus could see that. But there were plenty enough here, and of all shapes and sizes, too. While there might not be many, there was a wider variety of types than Magnus had ever seen gathered together in one space.

Up in the sky a golden dragon was flying loops and twists with their rider on their back. Magnus knew who it was without needing to take a closer look. There was only one gold dragon in these parts. Jace Lightwood, once Herondale. He’d been taken in by the Lightwoods and raised with them after he’d been left alone as a hatchling. He’d met his rider, Maia, here in New York not long after Clary had come to them.

There were three Earth elemental dragons lounging over near a section of rocks and trees on the far right side of the courtyard. An Ember and a Blacktip were squaring off against one another on the left side, and a little herd of mixed dragons were at the very back all lounging together with their Riders. In that group Magnus could clearly see a Night breed, two waters, a lightning, and even what looked to be a little wisp of a, air dragon.

“Okay, so I don’t know if you know how this works,” Luke said, grabbing Magnus’ attention once more. The two of them had stopped just a few feet into the courtyard.

Magnus shrugged. No matter how much reading he’d done, each Clan House ran things differently, and there was no exact description on what connected a Pair, or how a bond was recognized. Just that it was usually the dragon who recognized first, and skin-to-skin (or skin-to-scale) contact was necessary to confirm it, or to start the bonding process. “No, not really. Things weren’t quite this organized when I was younger.”

“I kind of figured as much,” Luke said easily, not seeming the least bit bothered. “It’s pretty simple, though. We open the doors for a few hours each day and let in what we call Potentials – people like you. For those few hours, you guys get to wander around, talk to whoever you want to talk to. Only dragons that are already bonded, or that want to bond, come down to the courtyard during that time. Otherwise, they stay out of the way to make it clear they don’t want a part of this.”

“Sounds like any other party I’ve been to,” Magnus teased.

A grin warmed Luke’s features. “Pretty much. Only without the loud music, drugs, or alcohol.” He clapped a hand down on Magnus’ shoulder. “You got this, Magnus. Just go talk to them. Trust me, you’ll know if something happens. If you don’t find one today, you’ve got the rest of the week to come back and try again before we mark you as unmatched for his house.”

Like Magnus was going to come here every day for a week. He didn’t care how much Catarina and Ragnor nagged at him; he was doing this once, and that was it! There was no point in setting himself up for countless disappointments.

Still, at least it was easy enough, what they were asking of him. Magnus might not believe there was a dragon here for him, but he was more than willing to make a few friends. Socializing was just what he did. It was a good skill to have in his line of work. Being the High Warlock of Brooklyn required having people skills. The more people liked him, the more willing they were to listen to him, or to come to him for their needs.

Walking through the grounds was far more enjoyable than Magnus had pictured. There were a few dragons who ignored him, and some who gave only a basic greeting, but there were a few that were more than happy to talk for a little while with a new face. Some of the warlocks hanging around were people that Magnus knew, warlocks under _his_ care, and that meant that he knew their dragons, too. Magnus treated this like any other party he’d hosted and made his rounds through them all.

It was an honest pleasure when he saw a shadow pass over him and a sweet little Pair – Aline and Helen, their names were, and they were _lovely_ together, Helen a sweet yet dangerous little sunstone type – and then a flap of wings that warned them just moments before Isabelle Lightwood herself touched down beside them.

Isabelle was one of the few dragons that Magnus actually knew beyond a basic acquaintance. She liked to be in her human form and come hang out with unsuspecting humans and warlocks.

She was a gorgeous dragon who absolutely knew it. Isabelle wasn’t large by dragon standards; she probably ranked somewhere in the middle class, though she was slender and looked smaller because of it. The top of Magnus’ head reached somewhere around the bottom of her chest. She was a poison, just like her dam, though her body carried the look of her sire, who, if Magnus remembered right, was a Shadowwalker. Her entire body was black, except for a strip of white down her back, and curling lines of it that went around her ankle and partially up her legs.

She was long, lean, and stunningly beautiful. In human form, she was just as much so, and she had the confidence to carry it well. With pale skin and black hair, plus a smile that could light up a room, she tended to draw eyes wherever she went. In either form, really. But any who thought to do more than just look quickly found out that, while she might like to dance and have fun, Isabelle was fiercely loyal to her Rider and Mate, Simon, and she was just as lethal as any of the larger looking dragons.

Isabelle was grinning when she settled down next to her Clan mate, Helen. Their wings brushed together in greeting, yet Isabelle’s eyes were on Magnus. “Magnus! I didn’t expect to see _you_ here during open hours.”

“We came as soon as we got word that you were here,” Simon spoke up from Isabelle’s back, using a spike to cling to so that he could sit up straighter. He was beaming, the same way he always was. There had never been another dragon, warlock, or human that Magnus had ever met that was as kind and friendly as Simon, or as odd.

Flashing a grin of his own, Magnus held his hands out in a _what can you say_ gesture. “I have rather persuasive friends.”

“They finally nagged you into coming, hm?” Isabelle let out a chuckle, smoke curling up from her nostrils. The smile she gave him showed a flash of bright white teeth that would’ve had a lesser man shivering.

Magnus just rolled his eyes. “Yes, well, don’t think I won’t get anything out of this. Once I go back home, _alone,_ I plan to collect handsomely from them.” They’d worked out the details of it before he’d agreed to come here, and Magnus was going to happily hold them to every single bit of it once he was done for the day. It was what they deserved for making him waste his day here.

Though, speaking of collecting from his friends…Magnus pulled his phone from his pocket and checked the time.

“Much as I hate to cut this short, I hadn’t quite realized just how much time had passed. I’m sorry, but I need to start to head home,” Magnus apologized as he looked up.

Isabelle pouted at him, a look that was surprisingly just as effective in dragon form as it was in human form. “You’re leaving already?”

“I’ve got a meeting in an hour with a client who won’t like it if I’m late.” Not that he couldn’t reschedule if he wanted to. Catarina would gripe at him for booking an appointment this afternoon, knowing him well enough to know that he’d done it as an escape route. But she just, she didn’t understand what it felt like to stand here amongst all these dragons and not feel any _hint_ of a bond. To not be seen as compatible by anyone. Whatever it was that made a spark between a pair, Magnus never seemed to make the list. No dragon had ever shown that kind of interest in him.

Isabelle’s pout grew stronger. “Just stay for a few minutes more, won’t you? We’ve barely had any time to catch up! I wanted to introduce you to my brothers, too. Alec’s actually supposed to join us today.”

A look of amusement passed between Magnus and Simon. This wasn’t the first time that Isabelle had mentioned her brother to Magnus. She seemed like quite the matchmaker, and for some reason or another, she was convinced that they’d get along.

“Oh, look, there he is!” Isabelle tilted her head up, gesturing with the claw of one wing toward the sky.

Magnus tilted his head up, and promptly lost any and all ability to speak. He found himself gaping openly as he stared up at the dragons in the sky.

Jace was still flying up there, the sun shining off his golden scales, making him practically glow. He was twisting and turning through a series of loops and maneuvers that were both beautiful and deadly. But it wasn’t him that held Magnus’ focus. It was the dragon that had joined him – the only other dragon in the sky. The one that had to be Isabelle’s brother, Alec.

He was one of the biggest dragons that Magnus had ever seen, though Jace wasn’t too far behind, and he seemed to be the exact opposite of everything that Jace was. The two complimented one another perfectly as they flew. Whereas Jace was bright golds and whites, strong and muscled with that barrel chest that so many big dragons were known for, Alec was as black as night without any hint of white to him, and his body was built long and lean just like his sister’s, though it didn’t seem spiked the way that Isabelle was. From this distance, he appeared to be mostly smooth lines, save for the two horns that curved back from his head.

The way the two flew together was _magnificent_. Magnus had always been awed by the sheer strength and power of dragons, yet this went beyond that. He’d never seen something so beautiful.

When the two finally broke away from one another, a cheer went up around the courtyard.

Jace landed first, grinning broadly and visibly preening at the attention. But again, Magnus was too busy watching Alec, who landed beside Jace and seemed to be shaking his head at him.

Alec was even more beautiful up close. Like this, Magnus could see the details of his face. The hard ridges that sat over his eyes, making him look like he was glaring. The two short, curved horns on his cheeks, and the two long ones on either side of his head that pointed almost straight back. But Magnus was also able to appreciate the sheer _size_ of him, too. The courtyard, which had seemed so huge before even with the dragons lounging everywhere, felt smaller now with these two in it. Magnus had a feeling he could walk over there and easily stand directly underneath Alec’s belly with room to spare.

Someone was saying something nearby. Magnus knew it, he just didn’t register it. All his focus was on Alec.

Then that massive head turned toward him, sharp hazel eyes cutting through the crowd to instantly lock on Magnus, and any sense of the rest of the world seemed to just fall away.

Magnus felt it – in his magic, under his skin. The feeling that so many people had told him he’d find one day, and that he’d been sure he never would. A feeling that Magnus finally understood there were no words out there to describe. A soft “ _Oh_ ” tumbled past his lips. He didn’t even realize as he took one step forward, then another, nor did he see the way that people stepped aside for him. The whole of the courtyard was silent as Magnus walked right up to Alec.

In moves far more graceful than a body that size should be able to manage, Alec lowered himself, body crouching a little while his long neck bent, head coming down to be level with Magnus. HIs head was massive, yet just as lean as the rest of him, and if this were any other situation Magnus knew he’d be feeling more than a little threatened by the harsh look that seemed permanently etched onto Alec’s face. However, all Magnus found himself thinking was _oh, yes, there you are_.

He didn’t realize he’d said the words until Alec let out a soft huff, the heat of his breath blowing across Magnus. “Here I am. I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“I didn’t think you’d come.”

The words were far more honest than Magnus had intended to be. Especially right from the start.

Alec looked pained. “I wanted to, but I couldn’t leave my siblings, or my Clan. Not without proper protection. But they’ve got that now. I made sure of it, so I could take the time to come find you.”

The implication of those words wasn’t lost on Magnus. He felt a giddy laugh bubbling up his throat, and he didn’t bother to try and fight the wide grin it caused. “Are you telling me… you staged a coup and seized control of the Clan, just so you could make sure they’d be safe while you went to find me?”

“Of course.” Alec said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. His voice was low, a smooth rumble that ran teasing fingers down Magnus’ spine. “You’re mine. I’d do anything to come and find you. I didn’t know who you were, but I knew I’d recognize you.”

Earlier in the day Magnus would’ve argued that statement. Even with all the studying he’d done, or the stories he’d heard, he’d long since stopped believing in the more romanticized aspects of a bond. Now? Now, he grinned even more while the crackle of his magic grew stronger. Then he lifted a hand, reaching out to lay it across the side of Alec’s snout. That touch of skin-to-scale was like grabbing hold of a bolt of lightning. It shot up Magnus’ arm, and down through Alec’s snout in a surge of magic and so many other things that Magnus didn’t have the word for.

A full-fledged bond would take time, and a proper connection from both sides to be able to establish. But a preliminary bond snapped to life between the two of them as their magics pushed to the surface and mingled together.

The feel of Alec’s magic washing through Magnus took away an ache and tension that he hadn’t even realized was there. Tension that came from keeping an iron grip on his magic so that it wouldn’t get away from him. He’d been gradually losing control with each passing year without even consciously realizing it. Only now, as Alec helped steady both him and his magic, as he lent his immense strength toward keeping Magnus’ magic under control, did Magnus finally notice.

As their magics settled, the beginnings of their bond firmly forged between them, the world slowly started to come into focus. Magnus became aware of it all in stages. He felt something cool and hard underneath him, yet surprisingly comfortable. There was no sound either, save for the steady breathing from both him and Alec.

When Magnus blinked his eyes open, the very first thing he saw was black. Black, with just the faintest hint of silver at the edges. Then, when he drew back, a single hazel eye watching him with concern and such _affection_ it made their bond warm with it.

Magnus almost flushed when he realized that he’d draped himself over Alec at some point. No, it was more than that. Either he’d leaned in, or started to fall, because Alec had clearly pushed himself forward as well, or else Magnus had been so out of it he hadn’t noticed climbing up and sitting astride poor Alec’s snout.

Bracing careful hands on the hard, flat surface between and just below Alec’s eyes, Magnus pushed until he was sitting up straight, no longer smothering the dragon.

He opened his mouth to apologize, only Alec beat him to it. “It’s fine,” he reassured Magnus. His voice sounded even warmer than before, and it was echoed by a similar warmth in their bond. “You barely weigh anything. I like having you on me, anyway.”

Delighted laughter tumbled past Magnus’ lips. He kept one hand braced on Alec while he gave a brief, careful squeeze of his legs, making sure not to tear his clothing on Alec’s scales. “Oh, darling, trust me, I like being on you, too.”

Whether it was the words or the wink, Magnus’ response got a delightful flustered feeling from Alec that he was sure would’ve been a blush in human form.

Soft rustling distracted Magnus from his easy teasing. He looked up, remembering abruptly that they were out in the castle courtyard with everybody watching on. Only…there were curtains of gold and black around them that took Magnus a moment to place as Alec and Jace’s wings. Alec had his drawn forward, a shield both behind his head and on the sides, and Jace was standing in front of Alec’s face, his wings pushed back to create another barrier. Between the two of them it made sure that they were completely hidden from sight.

Seeing that also brought to Magnus’ attention the fact that sometime between his touching Alec and sitting on him, they’d lifted away from the ground. Alec was sitting now, head still slightly bowed so that their wings could still keep him hidden. But that lifted them at least a good twenty feet off the ground, maybe more.

Magnus blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “You’re never going to fit in the loft.”

He felt more than heard the rumble of Alec’s laughter underneath him. When he looked back at Alec’s eyes they were less severe, though still watching him closely. “I’m not usually this size. I tend to stay small, or human. I just felt like stretching my wings a bit today.”

“You should still have the option. Luckily, I believe one of the buildings I own might not be large enough, but it’s just a few buildings down from a landing field.” The idea was appealing. Most buildings in major cities were built to withstand the weight of a dragon landing on them. They were larger, too, with more open space. But there were also patches here and there throughout the city that were ‘landing fields’, which were exactly what they sounded like. Places for a dragon to land, shift smaller, and then walk to their home.

Even so, Magnus resolved to look into property somewhere on the globe that would be able to fit Alec in all his sizes, and still have comfortable space for Magnus, too. Somewhere that they could escape to now and again. No matter what Alec said it was unfair to expect him to never be able to relax as himself at home.

All at once Magnus seemed to catch up with his own thoughts. He was sitting here making plans for a dragon. For _his_ dragon. The one that he’d been so sure he would never find. Hundreds and hundreds of years, longer than any other warlock out there, and he’d _finally found his dragon_.

Magnus knew his awe had to be clear to feel in their bond. He pressed a hand against Alec’s scales and gently rubbed. “I thought I’d never find you,” he said softly, honestly. The forming of their bond had stripped away Magnus’ usual masks to leave something far truer than he usually let show to anyone save his closest friends. “I closed myself off to the idea of it for centuries. It hurt too much to think about wanting something that I was slowly becoming convinced I’d never have. But now you’re _here_.”

“And I’m not going anywhere. You’re _mine._ ”

The fierce declaration in those words was echoed inside of their bond. Magnus felt the strength of it, the sincerity, and he let out a delighted laugh. “As you are mine, darling.”

Though Magnus couldn’t see it, he felt the curve of Alec’s mouth, saw the little scrunch of his scales around his eyes that told of his smile. “I like the sound of that.”

They were going to cause quite the stir as soon as word of their bonding got out. Magnus could just see it now. The new Clan Alpha and the High Warlock of Brooklyn – the only current High Warlock in any of the New York boroughs. People were going to whisper about it. They were going to call it a power move. The two of them would have to deal with suspicion, fears about them trying to consolidate power for some kind of hostile takeover. Even the warlock council were going to have their issues with this. Not that any of them would be able to deny it. No one could deny the legitimacy of someone else’s bond. That didn’t mean they wouldn’t _fear_ it, though.

Yet as Magnus looked down into warm hazel eyes, as he felt the thrum of their bond growing stronger with each second of contact between them, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. He’d always caused a stir wherever he went anyways. At least this time it’d definitely be for a good reason.

Let them worry. Let them panic. Magnus finally had his dragon – something he’d never thought would happen. He wasn’t going to give Alec up for anything.


	2. Chapter 2

With as packed as the courtyard was it’d seemed sort of inevitable that Magnus and Alec would have to deal with a ton of people the minute they left their protective cocoon. So it was a bit of a surprise when the two emerged only to find that the courtyard had emptied. Magnus lifted his eyebrows in disbelief while looking around him.

Jace drew his wings back and turned around now that there was no more need to guard them. He was already wearing a wide grin when he finally faced them. “Well! That was unexpected. You’re gonna be the talk of the keep for a while, bro.”

Compared to Alec’s deeper voice, Jace’s was just a hint lighter, though edged with a hint of a growl to it. More like a rockslide compared to the earthy rumble that was Alec’s voice.

Pretty much all of Jace was lighter in comparison to Alec. His scales were bright, shining gold, with hints of white along his soft underside. His head was a bit wider – as was the rest of him. Not by too much. Just enough to make him look stockier. On his head, Jace had two horns that were almost diamond shaped, pointing backward, but all around them almost like hair he had… Magnus wasn’t sure what to call them. Spikes? Spines? Quills? Whatever they were, there were a bunch of long, slender spiky looking things that seemed to be like a head of golden hair. They were like a mane of spines on the top of his head and down to the sides, going underneath the two hard frills that came from Jace’s cheeks. Those frills came to three points, each one spiked.

His wingspan was smaller than Alec’s, and his tail shorter with six spikes at the end of it. Somehow Jace managed to look both intimidating and friendly all at the same time. It was quite an accomplishment. Though, he didn’t cut anywhere near as an imposing figure as Alec did.

It said a lot about Magnus’ mindset that he couldn’t help comparing every inch of Jace to Alec, when in the past he’d always been able to take each dragon at face value, not comparing them against one another.

Magnus looked away from Jace to let his eyes run over the empty courtyard once more. “Where’d everyone go?”

His question drew a snort from Jace. When Magnus looked back, he found Jace’s mismatched eyes watching him with clear amusement. “Everyone knows dragons are their most protective with a fresh bond. You really think anyone was gonna stick around and see just how protective _Alec_ gets?” The way he said that was with a clear, underlying tone of _Are you stupid??_

Embarrassed pleasure twisted its way through their bond. Alec was clearly embarrassed by Jace’s words, yet more than a little satisfied at the same time. Dragons were both protective _and_ possessive. The idea that no other dragon here would dare to risk challenging Alec had Alec feeling just a bit smug. Magnus grinned and patted his hand against Alec’s snout. He wasn’t going to judge his bondmate’s smugness. Not when Magnus knew _he_ could get just as possessive sometimes.

Not to mention, it was a little bit thrilling, knowing that all that fierce protectiveness dragons were known for, all that love and loyalty that seemed to make up their species – all of it was focused on _him_. Not just from any dragon, either. The _Clan Alpha_. Alexander.

Magnus didn’t even try to stop his smug grin. He did, however, turn their conversation toward the practicalities. The sooner those were dealt with, the sooner he could get Alec _alone._ “We’ll need to go talk to Luke at some point. As comfortable as you are, darling, we can’t stay here all day. My friend Catarina is waiting for me out in the front hall, and I have a few client appointments I need to cancel.”

“You scheduled client appointments on the same day you visited a Clan House?” Jace asked, his voice incredulous. A low rumble from Alec had Jace snapping his jaws shut. “Right. No teasing the new guy. On that note, I’m just gonna go off and find Maia and Clary. You do your thing, buddy – I’ll hold down the fort for a little while till you can get back.”

Pleased with that, Alec carefully nodded and then slowly started to lower Magnus back toward the ground, which was both an amazing and strange feeling. To come from so high up, and yet feel no fear whatsoever. Magnus had complete faith in Alec’s ability to hold him and to catch him should he fall. By the time Magnus was sliding off Alec’s snout, Jace had already taken to the sky, leaving them alone.

There wasn’t a chance for Magnus to say much. He opened his mouth to speak, only to go still as he felt the magic gathering in the air around Alec. It was like the world drew in a deep breath and then slowly let it out in a gentle sigh. As it went, the shape of Alec twisted and changed, drawing in on itself until the massive dragon was gone, and in its place was a man. An absolutely _gorgeous_ man wearing nothing but a loose pair of shorts. “Well now,” Magnus said, his words a sensual purr he couldn’t quite stop. “I feel like I won the lottery this afternoon. Big, powerful, strong, and gorgeous in both forms.”

Gorgeous was a good word for him. Stunning was another one. Alec was taller than Magnus by at least a few inches, and he was quite fit, especially in his arms. He had the same pale skin that Isabelle had in human form, and the same black hair, though Alec’s was a bit of a shaggy mess that seemed like he’d left it free in the wind, or just rolled out of bed and hadn’t bothered to find a comb.

Just like any dragon that Magnus had seen in human form, Alec had a few black tattoos. Symbols of power that they refused to explain. Alec had one on the side of his neck that really drew Magnus’ attention, though the other ones were quite lovely to look at, too. It was a large and slightly squiggled Z with a line through the middle. Magnus had to fight down the urge to step forward and just… _bite_.

Magnus’ blatant perusal of Alec’s body had a delightful flush coloring the dragon’s cheeks. Or maybe the complimenting words had put it there. Most dragons preened underneath compliments. Stroking their ego was practically always a safe bet. Yet Alec looked embarrassed by the attention, though he was definitely still pleased. Like he wanted it yet wasn’t quite used to getting it.

“Didn’t you say your friend was waiting for you?” Alec asked, clearly trying to ignore his own discomfort.

“Mmm.” A slow, lazy grin moved over Magnus’ lips. If his Alec wasn’t used to compliments, well, that was definitely something Magnus was going to enjoy getting him used to. He’d always been free with compliments. Especially to those that he cared for. For Alec? Oh, that would be even easier. There was no one Magnus could ever recall seeing that was as deserving of praise as this gorgeous being in front of him right now. “I suddenly find myself sure she won’t mind waiting. Besides, I don’t think I want to share you. Not like this. You’re so… tempting, darling.”

Alec’s blush only grew darker. Yet, surprisingly, he shot Magnus a dry look at the same time. He also didn’t back down. “You’re ridiculous. And a bigger flirt than Jace.”

“Something tells me you didn’t mean that as a compliment, but I’m going to take it as one.”

“Of course you are.” The words were said with a sigh that sounded heavier than it really was. Being able to feel Alec’s quiet pleasure and his growing amusement made it easy to know that he wasn’t as serious as he looked. Then he gave a small smile. “Come on. Let’s go speak to Luke and meet your friend so we can go. I trust Jace and Maia to look after things today without blowing anything up.”

“Lead the way, darling.”

When Magnus slipped his hand into Alec’s arm, he got another blush, as well as a fond eyeroll, which was kind of an impressive skill. Magnus had never seen anyone who could make an eyeroll come off as _fond_ before.

Magnus had walked in here today fully expecting to yet again be disappointed when he left. He’d thought for sure that this time would end up like any other. That he’d meet a bunch of dragons who were kind, yet felt no spark with him, and that he’d go back home and spend the afternoon trying to distract himself with clients so that he wouldn’t sulk. Yet now here he was walking across an empty courtyard with the Clan Alpha’s arm in his hands. A gorgeous, strong dragon who had apparently taken one look at Magnus and _chose him_. Over however many others he’d no doubt met, he’d chosen _Magnus_.

He felt kind of like he was walking on air.

Alec didn’t lead them in the same door that Luke had brought Magnus out of. Instead, he took Magnus into a different door and down a slightly similar hallway. Only, this one had a few doors along the way. One of them, about halfway down, was where Alec stopped them. “Give me just a minute if you don’t mind. We keep spare clothes in here.”

“Oh, don’t get dressed on my account,” Magnus said easily, grinning.

In response, Alec ducked his head and quickly went into the room, though he didn’t bother shutting the door all the way. He left it open just enough that Magnus was easily able to hear him when he spoke. “You’re incorrigible.”

“You’ll grow to love it.”

“Or spend the rest of my life as a dragon. At least one can see me blushing that way.”

Oooh, it seemed having a door between them gave Alec a bit more confidence to be sassy. Magnus grinned broadly, hands down in his pockets while he rocked back on the heels of his boots. “I’d say I’m sorry, but you’re too tempting a morsel to resist, Alexander.”

There was a shuffle of cloth, the low stamp of what Magnus was guessing was a boot, and then Alec appeared around the door once more. He’d dressed in tight dark blue jeans, combat boots, a black shirt, and a leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. The clothes were dark, without any color, and positively mouthwatering. The whole look was only made more appealing by the color still showing on Alec’s cheeks, coupled with the glare he leveled at Magnus. One that held no real heat to it.

Deciding to take it easy on him, since Alec clearly wasn’t used to this much attention or compliments, Magnus held in his flirtations and instead asked: “Can’t you just magic clothes on, the same way you did your shorts?”

“Why?”

The question was asked with such honest confusion. Magnus held back his smile, shaking his head while he once more reached out to Alec’s arm. “No reason.” Physical modesty, he knew, was a human condition. Not something that dragons suffered from. The fact that Alec had put on shorts at all while changing shape was more likely because it was something he’d been told to do. Sure, he’d been flustered by Magnus flirting with him, complimenting him, but he hadn’t once tried to hide any part of his body. Dragons were just as comfortable nude. Which made sense, really. They didn’t wear clothes as dragons. Why would they feel the need to do so as humans?

Together, the two made their way back toward the Great Hall.

Almost as soon as the doors opened, Magnus was able to see where most of the dragons had gone to. The Great Hall was packed full of Riders, and dragons in both their small dragon or human form. Everyone was whispering, talking, _gossiping_.

It stopped almost the instant that people started to notice them. Magnus lifted his chin and squared his shoulders, more than used to being in the public eye. He felt the tension in Alec’s arm, yet his bondmate continued to walk proud and tall. Like a leader.

The crowd opened up for them. A path was made for the two to go up to the desk where Luke was waiting for them, grinning without shame. Catarina was there too, and her grin was just as wide, though much more smug. She was never going to let him live down just how reluctantly he’d come today.

“So, the gossip’s true,” Luke said in greeting. He didn’t hesitate to hold his hand out to Alec, still grinning. “Congratulations, Alec. And you too Magnus.”

There was no handshake for Magnus. Not surprising, really. Magnus knew it was likely Alec wouldn’t let people touch him for a while. Not until they completed their bond.

“Thank you, Luke,” Alec said politely.

Magnus smiled and echoed the sentiment. “Yes, Lucian, thank you. I’m quite happy with how today turned out.”

“Is it too early to say I told you so?” Catarina asked him without hesitation. She met Magnus’ mock-scowl with a grin. “Don’t look at me like that, Magnus. You brought all this teasing on yourself. I’ve never seen anybody so reluctant to go before, and now you’ve not only walked away with a dragon, you’ve managed to snag the Alpha of the New York territories. Ragnor and Raphael will never let you hear the end of this.”

She wasn’t wrong about that. Magnus was just too happy to worry about it at the moment. Instead, he let his grin brighten. “I’m sure you’re right.”

There was some paperwork that both Magnus and Alec had to sign to acknowledge the start of a preliminary bond between them. All bonded Pairs had to fill out paperwork. Things to register them at the local Clan House and with the Warlock Council. That would get their information into the system so that everyone would know they were together. It was important when it came to jobs, hospital trips, jail, school – anywhere, really, that the two would go together. Special accommodations were made for Pairs so that they wouldn’t have to separate. If they weren’t registered, those places couldn’t prepare in an emergency situation, and precious time would be wasted.

Most of it was simple enough. Magnus read through it quickly and put his signature where it needed to be. At his side, Alec was doing the same thing.

When they were done, Luke took the papers back and grinned at them. “That’s all we need from you two. Jace sent me a message to let me know he’s stepping in for you today. Between us, we’ll keep things in line so you don’t have to worry about anything. Take all the time you need.”

Alec nodded at him. “Thanks, Luke.”

That was all they really needed to handle here. When Alec turned and held out a hand, a shy smile on his face, Magnus happily took hold of it and let their fingers lace together. Then they turned around to leave, only to have to stop once more as a voice shrieked out “Alec!” Seconds later, Isabelle was darting through the crowd in human form and taking a leap at her brother.

Alec didn’t even have to let go of Magnus to catch her. His free arm came up and easily caught her up against him in a tight hug. When they pulled apart, Isabelle was beaming brightly at them. “Alec, I’m so happy for you! Both of you!” She turned just enough to include Magnus in her grin. “I knew you two would be perfect together! See, big brother, you should’ve come out with me ages ago like I suggested. Then you could’ve already met Magnus!”

“I’m quite happy with the where and how we met,” Magnus reassured both her and Alec. He leaned in just enough that their arms brushed together in the hopes that Alec would know just how much he meant what he said.

“It was so romantic! Like something out of the mundane movies!”

Alec scowled down at her at the same time that he grabbed a bit of her hair and tugged, making her squawk and slap at him. “Don’t you have something you’re supposed to be doing?” One dark eyebrow went up, giving Alec an even more imposing look. “I seem to remember scheduling you for training assessments with our new recruits. Last I checked, you can’t really assess them if you aren’t there to _see_ them.”

“Don’t be such a party-pooper, Alec,” Isabelle said, wrinkling her nose at him.

He didn’t say anything else, just stared at her, and Magnus had to admit he was a bit impressed at how long Isabelle held out under that look. Still, it didn’t take even a full minute before she was sighing and rolling her eyes. “ _Fine_. But don’t think this gets you out of talking to me! I want all the gossip later!”

Alec didn’t even bother answering her or even saying goodbye. He just tugged at her hair once more before letting go, and then began to steer Magnus through the crowd and out of the castle. It wasn’t until they were outside on the street that Alec finally spoke again. “Sorry about Isabelle. And, well, everyone else. They mean well.”

“It’s quite all right. Your sister loves you, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“My sister’s a brat who likes to stuff her nose in anyone and everyone’s business,” Alec corrected. The sheer love that he felt, though, would’ve been palpable even without their bond.

The dichotomy of Alec’s tough, dangerous demeanor, and the softer emotions that were hidden underneath, was more than a little appealing. Magnus felt sort of privileged to be granted a look underneath what was clearly the mask of leadership that Alec wore. As a dragon, he looked so dangerous, even threatening. His scales created a look that made him appear as if he were constantly glaring. He was like darkness and death all rolled into one. Yet in their bond, there was a depth of emotion that was staggering. Alec felt things so _strongly_. Both good and bad. And his love – for those around him, for his sister, even for _Magnus_ already – was immense.

 _What are you doing to me?_ Magnus thought, looking up to Alec’s face.

Whatever it was, something told Magnus he was in for one hell of a ride.


	3. Chapter 3

The two took a portal to Magnus’ loft instead of walking there. Nice though the day may have been, the last thing Alec likely needed was the presence of people around his freshly bonded bondmate.

Magnus was trying to run through everything he’d ever learned about bonding in the last few centuries. He knew that what they had was a preliminary bond. A tentative first connection that came when Dragon and Rider felt the Spark between them. That bit of instinct or compatible magic or _fate_ , whatever your belief was. From there, touching started that preliminary bond. For most, this lightened version of a regular bond allowed the two to feel what the other was feeling. There was no hiding emotions. It was supposedly a way to force the two to be honest with one another.

Once the preliminary bond was in place, the two bondmates would take time to get to know one another, find out if they truly were a compatible match. It was said that that was why the preliminary bond was empathic in nature – it forced the two to be honest about their feelings with one another so that they’d be truly prepared to enter into a proper bond.

Most preliminary bonds that had been studied, or that Magnus had seen, lasted anywhere from a few days to a few weeks. Rarely longer than a month.

In that time, there were a few things that seemed to remain the same for every Pair, even if it varied in intensity. All dragons were protective of their bonded, no matter what stage they were in, just as they were always a bit possessive. But those in a preliminary bond were even more so. It wasn’t uncommon for them to keep their warlock from being touched by anyone else until they completed the bond so that their claim was clear for everyone to see. They would also start to nest, in a sense. Establish a _home territory_ for themselves and their warlock. Somewhere they felt comfortable and secure and would be able to set up the proper defenses to ensure their safety.

There were other things, little things, but it was the nesting aspect that Magnus was focusing on. He’d been thinking about it since realizing that Alec was by far and above too _large_ to ever have a comfortable space inside the loft. Luckily, he thought he might have a plan for that.

He’d let go of Alec once they’d stepped through the portal, but now he reached out again, stopping Alec from moving with a hand gesture. “Hold on a minute, my dear. There’s something I need to do before you start exploring.” Turning his head, Magnus flashed a bright grin over at his bondmate. “You might want to hold on to something.”

There was only a brief hesitation, and then Alec was moving, taking up a pose that Magnus hadn’t expected in the least yet _definitely_ wasn’t going to argue with. Alec moved to stand behind Magnus, hands on his hips, body pressing in close. Shyness colored their bond right along with the gesture. Magnus responded to that by reaching down and taking hold of Alec’s wrists, drawing his arms in tighter, making his hold more secure. Then he tilted his head just enough to wink over his shoulder at the adorably blushing man behind him.

 _There’s time for flirting later. For now, pay attention_ , he chided himself.

That reminder was enough to have Magnus standing straight again. He called magic into his hands and worked to focus it, to call it up in answer to his _need_.

The ease with which it happened stunned him. This wasn’t the first time that Magnus had used magic to move his entire home. There were multiple buildings that he could make use of. Moving the loft only required that he take the space and essentially trade it with the space inside one of those other buildings. Sometimes it involved a little renovating. A slightly smaller space _here_ , an extra room _there_ , or the addition of a staircase in the living room that would take them up to the rooftop.

Magnus cast the familiar spell. Then he slapped his hands together before flinging them out – to the side, to the ceiling, and to the ground, sending the spell out to every inch of the loft. He felt Alec’s arms tighten around him, and a little extra boost to his magic, and then things were _shifting, changing_. The staircase formed off to their left. What had been a room behind him now shifted into coatroom, almost – a small room between the living room and the front hall. One that could be sealed if needed, though he’d always kept it open.

The bedrooms stayed the same in this new space, though the master bedroom grew a little bigger, and there was a huge walk-in closet that you had to step through to get to the master bath. The guest bedroom, in turn, stayed its same basic size, and it kept its _en suite_. But in the same hallway now, with an arch to open it to the main room, was Magnus’ apothecary. The place where he did almost all of his private work.

Alec and Magnus stood in the middle of the living room, with the coatroom directly behind them. In front of them is the living room, with its two couches, a couple chairs, and the first set of doors out to the balcony. To the left, there’s the door to the hallway, but there’s also a glass dining table and chairs set up right by the floor to ceiling windows that give it all a comfy feel first thing in the morning. The kitchen itself is in the hall, to the left, down past the apothecary, past the guest room. Though most don’t seem to notice or realize, in the few times Magnus kept his loft here, his space is more _penthouse_ than _loft_ , and it took up the entire top floor of the building. Not only did he have a kitchen tucked away back there, but he also had a TV room, and a large space that he now planned to offer to Alec for an office, or nest, or whatever he might need it for.

Magnus looked all around him and gave an approving hum. “Much better. Though, I think it might be time to start redecorating again.” Moving always brought that out in him. Redecorating would be perfect for them, though. A great way for the two to spend time together, get to know each other, and in the process, create a space that was _theirs_ instead of just _his_.

The fact that he was already thinking in terms of _theirs_ probably should’ve scared Magnus. If he stopped and thought about it, it might’ve. For now, he chose to ignore it and just continue on with what felt right. His fears could come back and haunt him in his sleep, just like they always did. At the moment he was going to enjoy this.

Alec hadn’t yet let go of Magnus even though the move was done. He held there, one thumb stroking almost absently against Magnus’ stomach. “Did you just move us to another building?”

“The last one wasn’t large enough for our needs. I own a few buildings, and I keep the top floor empty at all times for me. When I get the mood to move, I just sort of, switch them places. So the stuff that was here before is now where we were, and we’ve moved in and taken their place.”

Their bond lit up with a warm pride that almost had _Magnus_ blushing. “You’re strong.” Alec’s pride was even stronger, easy to hear in his words.

“As are you, my darling Alpha.”

The teasing compliment got a flush of embarrassed pleasure from Alec, just what Magnus had been aiming for, but it also had Alec giving Magnus a squeeze and teasing him right back. “I’m not the only Alpha in the room.”

 _Wait a second – what?_ Surprise had Magnus pulling away and spinning around to look at Alec. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m the Alpha of the New York Clan, and you’re my Rider and my Mate. I’m in charge of the Dragons, but you’re in charge of the Riders.”

 _Oh shit_. Magnus felt his eyes go wide as the realization hit him. He hadn’t even _thought_ about what it would mean to be bonding with an Alpha like this. Magnus knew the laws as well as any warlock out there. Better, in some ways, since he’d been around when some laws had been changed, or others made. He was pretty sure he remembered reading something like this. Or maybe it was just that he’d read stories of bonded Pairs where they were both Alphas. He just hadn’t ever really connected the dots.

Then another part of what Alec said finally registered in Magnus’ brain. He found himself staring, mouth hanging open just slightly. “ _Mate_?”

Alec, the little shit, shrugged one shoulder casually. He actually turned to start wandering around Magnus’ space in both an inspection and a casual start of scent-marking, judging by the way he brushed against things. “Of course. I knew the minute I smelled you. I’ve been waiting for you since the moment I first hatched. I’ve even dreamed of you sometimes. Then I smelled you today, and I saw you, and I knew. You were just as perfect as I knew you’d be.”

The blunt speech had Magnus blushing a little—something that his friends would die laughing if they ever saw. The Great Magnus Bane, _blushing_!

“I’m not perfect,” he told Alec. It was the only thing he could seem to think to say.

Alec turned from where he was looking out at the balcony, and he shrugged, casual and easy. “No one’s perfect. But you’re perfect _for me_.” That said, he turned his focus back to walking around the loft, leaving Magnus to stare after him.

It took a few minutes for Magnus to gather his composure back. But once he’d cleared his head enough to focus, he got lost all over again in watching Alec prowl through the loft. He was looking over _everything_. Touching it. Making himself familiar with their surroundings while _marking_ it all. When he turned back, he had a smile on his face. “You have a nice home. And your wards are strong.”

“I’m not the High Warlock of Brooklyn for nothing, darling,” Magnus said, winking at him.

The low rumble Alec gave was definitely pleased. Magnus could feel it echoing in their bond. It was strangely… warming. There was no better word for it. The way that Alec felt was almost definitely _proud_. Like Magnus being High Warlock was something worth feeling a sense of pride over. While Magnus knew his friends were proud of him, being able to feel it from someone like this, to know that someone who didn’t even know anything about him was proud of his accomplishments, well, he didn’t quite have the words to describe what it made him feel.

“Are you hungry?” Magnus asked abruptly. It was a pitiful attempt to distract from his embarrassed pleasure, yet it seemed to do the trick. Alec agreed easily. Beaming, Magnus led him toward the balcony so they could eat in the fresh air, rambling the entire way about various cuisines they could try. He had multiple dishes waiting for them on the table when they finally stepped outside.

Alec, to his credit, didn’t say a word about it. He just took the chair closest to Magnus and let the warlock talk excitedly about the different places he’d been and all his favorite foods, eagerly drinking up everything that Magnus told him as if he were just as starved for that as he was for the food.

* * *

A proper tour of the loft was taken care of after lunch was over. Magnus walked Alec room to room and made sure that he knew where everything was. Watching Alec prowl around, seeing him scent-mark his territory again and again, gave Magnus a thrill. It also served to make this whole thing feel more _real_. Less like a dream and more like an amazing reality. One that had him resisting the urge to pinch himself just to make sure.

They ended it with the room that Magnus had picked out for Alec. He opened the door, smiling as he spread one arm to gesture Alec inside. “And this room is for you. Whatever you wish to do with it, Alexander, it’s yours.”

One look at Alec’s face was all Magnus needed to know he’d done well here. Alec looked almost stunned by the space, and yet pleased at the same time. Like he hadn’t expected something like this. It was a surprisingly soft look for someone whose public expressions seemed to be stuck on _glare_ or _scowl_. Then again, there was so much about Alec that seemed softer than the image he presented. His emotions definitely were.

Magnus couldn’t help but soften in response. “I thought you might like a space for an office, or a nest, or whatever you want, really. Everyone should have a space to call their own. Somewhere that you can go that’s just yours.”

“You’ll still come in here though, right?”

“If you wish,” Magnus said easily, smiling.

He got a bright smile out of Alec in return. “I don’t want to be anywhere that you can’t go.”

Alec said it so casually, so simply, like it was a universal truth that everyone should know, and then he stunned Magnus even further by darting forward and give him a hug that was warm and tight, and just a tiny bit awkward, like he wasn’t quite sure how to make these human limbs do what his dragon-self wanted.

It only lasted for a moment—not even long enough for Magnus to lift his own arms to hug him back—and then Alec was moving breaking free and moving around the room, muttering to himself as he planned for “a desk right here” and “look, my chests can sit right over here” and even “Look, this spot is perfect for some blankets!”

Watching Alec move from spot to spot, planning the way that he would set things up while still trying to include Magnus in each step, making himself at home here like it was the most natural thing in the world, it was more than Magnus had ever hoped for. More than he’d thought he would get. He’d given up hope on finding anyone to bond with and share his life this way.

Yet now, watching Alexander, he found he couldn’t regret a single moment of those years. Not if they’d led him to here.


End file.
